familialhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Schloss La Motte
The Schloss La Motte lies 1.5 kilometers northwest from Hahn. About 250 meters west of this settlement stretches a northward ravine that was previously the castle moat. On the upper part rises a narrow "Burgzunge", which in the local language is known as the Hahn or the Kupp. This was the location of the small fortification. To the northwest laid the outer bailey.Seyler, Robert. "Burgen Und Schlösser Im Land an Der Saar." Zeitschrift Für Die Geschichte Der Saargegend. Vol. 9. Saarbrücken: Histor. Verein Für D. Saargegend, 1959. 150-83. Print. The name of the castle is not passed down to us. The locals speak, however, of the Alten Schloß and the new Schlosse Motte bei Lebach. What is certain, is that this was the home of the noble family of Hagen, which may have been taken from the name of their location. Therefore, it is also possible that the castle was called Burg Hagen. The word Hagen is likely of Germanic origins, because it is not only in Germany, but also in other lands with germanic roots. It meant thorn bush or hedge. For example, on the northwest point of the peninsula Cototin in Normandy, there is a powerful fortification named "Hague Dick" that was exists from the time of the Normans. The faucet shape, where the main building once laid, slopes steeply from the moat. The castle area rose about 8 to 10 meters above the bottom of the valley and tilted southwestern. It had an ovoid shape and was of modest proportions: 30 meters long and 15 to 20 meters wide. It is assumed that a circular wall surrounded the castle. A simple multi-level round tower probably laid inside the wall. The wing was probably protected by a formerly deep moat, that today is only a trough that is 1 meter deep and 20 meters long. On the southwestern slope of the faucet is a stepped shoulder. It appears that there was a small ditch with a weak wall on the outside. Outwards from the center of the castle area probably led a a wooden bridge over the throat ditch to the area northeastern direction. Later, when the side castle was connected, the bridge was certainly relocated. This other part of the castle was triangular in shape and quite spacious. While the natural slopes were located on the two sides, a 75 meter bow shaped ditch was dug to the north. The outer bailey was previously surrounded by circular walls. Around 1915, a resident from Lebach removed the last remains of the western edge of the southern tip of the castle area. The workers' building probably stood, as was common, inside the outer bailey. Both parts of the castle are covered by grass and serve as pastures. Minimal remains of a settlement were found around the main and side castle, such as: shards, pieces of a brick bridge, mortar chunks, and animal bones. The findings date back to around the 11th to the 13th centuries. An apparently roman Konsolstein, with the form of a person, was enclosed in the stable of the residential house number 5. It is clear that the main area was established without thought of the need of an outer bailey. This small round-wall fortification, without an outer bailey, fits so well in the first half of the Hochromantik period, as well as the early Salian period (between 1024 and 1090). The above mentioned Konsolstein could also be of Roman origins. The Edelfreie Diepaldus de Haga may also be incorporated in this period, who was named in a 1075 document. Diepladus is assumed to be the progenitor of the Hagen name, of that family dynasty. The side castle was connected around the 12th century. The Edelherr Theoderich de Hagene was named in a document in 1158. He is considered the progenitor of the Hagen Dynasty.Möller, Walther. Stammtafeln Westdeutscher Adelsgeschlechter Im Mittelalter. Vol. 3. Neustadt an Der Aisch: Chr. Schmidt in Verbindung Mit Verl. Degener, 1936. Print. Nobody knows the fate of the castle. It is assumed that the old castle was already forfeited around the end of the 13th century. The Herren von Hagen had built a new residence only 2 kilometers southwest of their origin, the Burg Motte. This new fortification existed probably the year 1300. In 1323, Nikolaus von dem Hagen, granted his nephew, the Wildgrafen Friedrich von Kyrburg, the half of this castle for life. The rest of the castle was probably left for the famers of Hahn to build their barns and stables. According to legend, the castle sunk into the Kupp in the surrounding ditch. It is also told that the Knights of Hahn had built an underground passage from the Kupp to the Schloß Motte. They could move unnoticed from one fortification to another and undertake surprise assaults approaching traders. It is possible that the castle was established for the surveillance of the nearby passing roads. Later it was the fortification of the Herren von Hagen. The Schloss La Motte was the residence of the Hagen dynasty around the village of Hahn. Töpfer, Friedrich. "Die Herren Von Hagen." Urkundenbuch Für Die Geschichte Des Graeflichen Und Freiherrlichen Hauses Der Voegte Von Hunolstein. Herausgegeben Von F. Toepfer. Vol. 1. Nürnberg: n.p., 1866. 304-06.Google Books. Google. Web. 01 Sept. 2016.